November Rain
by MosherGurl
Summary: He managed to fool the smartest girl in school.


You stood on your balcony, leaning on the railing with your arms folded over. It was a cold night and you could see your breath clearly, making small clouds as they descended to the sky before vanishing. Clouds scattered through the sky, but not enough to smother the stars as a few were still in sight. You inhaled the brisk cold air and exhaled happily. Only one thing could make this more perfect, Hassleberry. You opened your eyes, so they were half lidded as he came to mind. You remembered when he first came to this school, being the bully he was. You were with Jaden when they fought and he became friendlier. You, being in the Slyfer dorms also, saw Hassleberry every day. But the more you got to know him, the more you liked him. You had become good friends but, you wanted more than friendship. Jaden and Syrus knew this well. They were your best friends and you told them everything, although this they had found out on their own. You guessed you showed that you liked him more than you intended to. So here you were, stood on the Slyfer dorms balcony, wearing nothing but your short black shorts and My Chemical Romance spaghetti strap top. People would think you were crazy, since the weather lately had been warm, but during the night extremely cold. You sighed before turning and heading inside where the light snoring of Jaden and Syrus was heard. Yes you were offered to stay in Chazz's fancy place but you preferred being with your good friends. You other two friends Charlotte and Kisara, were in the Obelisk dorms and liked to stay in their own rooms. They did however, come and stay over some nights, just for a little girl time. They were both like you: Rocker. Alone you were picked on, but together no one would bother you. Hassleberry even used to bully you too. You shook your head, why were you thinking about him? Yes you liked him, but you had to get over it. Crawling into bed you threw the covers over your head and drifted off to sleep.

...

_*Knock, knock, knock!*_

You groaned lightly and removed the quilt from your head, glaring heatedly at the door. The other two must've heard it since you could hear their groaning also.

_*Knock, knock, knock!*_

You scowled and rolled onto your back, throwing your arm over your eyes.

Syrus: "whose turn is it?"

You Jaden: "Yours."

Your heard Syrus mutter before climbing out of bed and down the ladders of the bunk. You moved your arm lightly to see who was at the door when he answered it and snorted when you saw your older brother: Bastion Misawa. Strange, you looked nothing like him. Thankfully, you got your mothers looks.

Bastion: "Is she awake yet?"

Syrus turned to you and Bastion followed his gaze. He knitted his eyebrows when he saw you still laid in bed, one eye peering from under your arm that still hung limply over your face.

Bastion: "What are you still doing in bed? It's a wonderful day."

"Unlike some people, I actually like to sleep in until breakfast, not an hour before it."

Bastion: "Do you know how long it takes you to get dressed?"

"If breakfast is in the air then I'll have no problems. Besides, Jaden and Syrus usually bring theirs and mine up so I don't have to get dressed really."

Bastion: "Lazy woman. Why do you eat your meals in here? It's clearly unhygienic."

"Because I want to, that's why."

Bastion: "You really do take after mother."

"And you take after father, which thankfully I don't."

Bastion: "Do you want to be a bum all your life?"

"I can duel can't I?"

Bastion: "Sandra-"

"Sandy! Don't call me Sandra I hate it!"

Bastion: "Sandy then. Unless you haven't noticed, you're in Slyfer red."

"Because I chose to be. I can still kick your butt any day."

Bastion made a slight noise and you smirked lightly. Yeah you got your personality from your mother, but you got your dads brains. Bastion was guttered when you beat his element deck with a mere fairy one that you slapped together. Soon, he said his goodbyes and left the room, Syrus locking the door and climbing back into bed. You drifted back to sleep until a knock was heard yet again on the door.

You Syrus: "Jaden."

Jaden sighed loudly before getting up and opening the door. You looked up and saw Charlotte and Kisara there. You groaned before flopping back onto the bed and burying your head in the pillow.

Charlotte: "I know your awake you lazy ass now get up, it's time for breakfast."

You mumbled incorrectly into the pillow as you heard the two girls sigh. A tug on your arm made you fall face first into the floor, also getting tangled in your bed sheets.

Kisara: "Come on, come on! Breakfast time! We have to go now!"

"Can't you just bring it up to me and well eat it here like always?"

Charlotte: "We are, but your coming with us."

"Why?"

Kisara: "Duh! Because Hassleberry's going to be there, that's why!"

You covered your ears; Kisara was always a loud girl. Glaring up at the two knuckleheads you got up and dusted yourself off before sitting on the side of the bed. You then noticed that they too were only wearing their pyjamas. You cocked an eyebrow and shook your head at their randomness, then again, you would've been the same probably. You pretty much live in your night clothing.

You: "I really don't feel like going out today. Maybe some other time when he's going to be there."

The two girls nodded before leaving to retrieve food. They would be back shortly, they always were. Flopping back onto your bed you breathed heavily.

Jaden: "Don't want to see Hassleberry eh?"

"No, it's not that. I just don't feel like having him see me in my pyjamas. Ya know?"

You heard Jaden hmm, before his head popped over the side of the bed. You looked down at him and saw him grinning. Syrus removed himself from the bed and seated himself on the end of yours. You cocked an eyebrow at them both.

"What?"

Jaden: "Well, while you were asleep last night-"

You: "You two nuts were asleep before I was."

Syrus: "We heard you get up and leave. So we thought we'd have a talk."

He smiled lightly at you and you huffed in defeat.

"Talked about what?"

You really didn't care what, but when these two had to say something, they just have to say it.

Jaden: "Well, we were thinking about hooking you up with Hassleberry."

You bolted upright, hitting your head on the bunk above you. You growled lightly and rubbed your head, what were they thinking?

"Are you both crazy?! No way!"

Syrus: "Well, even you said you liked him. So why not try it out?"

"Why? Because he doesn't like me is why!"

Jaden: "Are you sure about that?"

"No, but neither are you two. I'm not going to let you go and blurt my feelings to another, forget that!"

Jaden: "Well we can just ask him what he thinks of you. I mean, who wouldn't like you? You're a sweet person to hang around with."

You sighed and ran your fingers through you black hair. You thought about it while examining your black painted nails. Who knows? Well, you definitely wouldn't if you didn't give it a shot.

"Ask him, make it small talk. And _DONT_ hint that I like him!"

Jaden: "You got it."

Just as he said that the door opened as Kisara and Charlotte came through the door with food in their hands. They had grins plastered on their faces and you immediacy crawled back into bed. Whatever they had planned, or were thinking, it wasn't good. You heard them talking as you continued to lie beneath the covers.

Charlotte: "Guess who saw us and wanted to come with us when we told him where we were coming?"

"If it's Chazz or my brother then make them go away."

Kisara: "Wrong!"

Charlotte: "It's Hassleberry."

You tensed up, your eyes snapping open. Hassleberry? Of all people, why him? You remained under the covers as you heard him enter the room.

Hassleberry: "Mornin troops."

You smiled lightly; you just loved the way he talked. Plus the way he thought he was a sergeant was kind of cute you had to admit. Crazy, but cute.

Hassleberry: "The little lady still sleeping?"

Jaden: "No, she just loves to lie in bed."

"No, I just don't want my annoying friends being annoying."

Kisara: "But that's what we're best at!"

You removed the quilt from your head and smiled over at your hyperactive friend.

"You're the best at being an obnoxious loud mouth."

She chuckled lightly and bonked herself on the head. She knew it was true, but you wouldn't like her any other way. Charlotte handed you your food as you nodded in thanks and begun silently eating. You and the girls talked in your own little group as did the guys. You kept your chatter in a whisper, so you wouldn't be heard.

Charlotte: "So how long do you think it'll be before tall, dark and masculine asks you out?"

"Never, I don't even think he likes me."

Charlotte: "Well you don't know unless you try."

"You sound just like Jaden, but about him, he and Syrus are doing something for me."

Charlotte: "Which is?"

"Asking him if he does like me. Just in general though, asking if he likes anyone and if he says yes then ask who."

The two girls smiled at you as you all finished your meals and you took the plastic plates outside to be disposed of. Jaden insisted that you took them, since he was going to have a talk with Hassleberry while you were gone. You reached the bin and threw the junk away just as you turned around and came face to face with your dinosaur like friend.

"Hassleberry! What do you think you're doing sneaking up on people like that?"

Hassleberry: "Sorry, but I was wondering if you could help a soldier in need. You're the best to come to for advice since you're smart."

"Ok then, shoot."

Hassleberry: "There's a little lady, and I like her. Although, I just don't know what to say to her."

You felt your heart shatter, but you didn't show it on your face. You smiled at him, happy that he actually liked someone and leant on the bin.

"So, you want to know how to ask this girl out, right?"

Hassleberry: "Affirmative."

"Well, first off do something nice for her. Like take her somewhere. Just the two of you though. Then to find out if she likes you, ease in some questions. Don't make them too obvious, she might think something."

Hassleberry: "But isn't the point to ask her out?"

"Yes, but if she doesn't like you then it saves the embarrassment."

Hassleberry: "Smart."

"Of course I am. Now if you find out she likes you then ask her out."

Hassleberry: "What do I do after that though?"

"You really are clueless at this aren't you?"

The boy glowed a bright red as you chuckled at his face. You scratched behind your ear as he looked at you, waiting for an answer.

"Kiss her silly."

He nodded and smiled brightly.

Hassleberry: "Thanks a bunch Sandy, I'm just gunna head off to practise what to say. Then I'll go and ask her."

He waved at you as he ran off into the distance and you waved back at him, a small smile plastered on your face. It was totally fake, but no one could tell that, you were really good at hiding your emotions when needed. You begun to walk back to the dorm when you saw everyone gathered on the balcony. They all had sympathetic expressions on their faces as you smiled sadly at them all. You got to the top and were caught in a hug by Kisara.

Kisara: "Were so sorry Sandy!"

"Don't be, you didn't do anything."

Charlotte: "We all talked to him, and he said that he did like a girl. Didn't say who though."

Syrus: "We told him to go and ask her out and he said he would before running out on us."

Jaden: "We thought it would be you since he ran over to you so we stood and watched, but obviously it's someone else. Sorry Sandy."

"Guys, it's ok, really."

Charlotte: "Why did you help him out?"

You looked at her confused; a small scowl was held on her face. She hated it when things upset you. If anyone could tell when you were sad, it was Charlotte.

"Well, no matter what I feel. I'm just going to have to let things be as they are. Just because I'm not happy doesn't mean he shouldn't be. Now if you'll all excuse me, I want to go to bed."

Syrus: "But it's almost the afternoon, why would you-"

Kisara held a hand out in front of him and shook her head. He just looked sympathetically at you as you walked past him and into your room where you crawled into bed and as always, threw the covers over your face. You couldn't believe he didn't like you. Well, you could believe it. Who on earth would like someone like you? You were sarcastic, a smart ass, cocky. He can do better then you.

...

A knocking on the door woke you from your sleep as you glared at it once again. You looked at the clock and noticed that it was 3am. Who the hell would be here at this hour? Then again, how could you sleep for that long?

Syrus Jaden: "Sandy."

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

You climbed out of bed and headed to the door, you weren't really bothered about getting up since you got all of your sleep out from earlier this morning. You opened the door and saw Hassleberry stood there.

"Hassleberry, why are you here at this time?"

Hassleberry: "Come with me."

"Go somewhere at 3am?"

Hassleberry: "I tried you earlier but no one was answering the door. I figured you'd be out or sleeping."

"Well I was sleeping. Have been all day."

Hassleberry: "Please come with me?"

You sighed and headed out into the slightly cold air. The weather had been awfully strange for November. Sunny throughout the day. Not normal. You got outside with him just as he walked down the stairs and sat on the log that was always sat outside; a roaring fire was already made up.

"Been sat out here for a while?"

Hassleberry: "I needed to think."

You nodded and seated yourself down on the log as he sat next to you. Clasping your hands together you took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hassleberry remained silent as your gaze softened lightly. Was he rejected?

"Did you ask the girl and she said no?"

He shook his head lightly and looked up at you, his dark eyes shining from the fire.

Hassleberry: "I haven't asked her yet."

"So what did you need me for?"

He looked up at you and then back to the fire. A small smile on his face.

Hassleberry: "Well you've been stuck inside all day, and something seemed to be bothering you earlier so I thought it would be nice to have a friendly talk with you. Besides, I know you like fire. Your favourite element right?"

You were shocked at this, how did he find out this information? It wasn't even important stuff. It was sweet of him though. So you smiled and nodded your head lightly before turning to watch the flames dance.

Hassleberry: "So, what's been bothering you?"

"It's really nothing important. Just some random stuff."

Hassleberry: "It takes a lot to bring down a battalion, let alone you. You're stronger than any army I've ever seen. So if it's nothing important. Then I'd hate to see what important stuff is."

You laughed lightly, he's military obsessed. You smiled up at him and shrugged your shoulders.

"I mean it's nothing important because it's all been dealt with now."

You lied through your teeth, and it tasted horrible. You didn't like to lie, but it was worse knowing you had lied to Hassleberry. You couldn't tell him you're secret though. Not much of a secret, but he wasn't to find out.

Hassleberry: "Ok then, well, new topic. Is there anyone you like?"

You looked at him and saw him looking intently at you. You felt your face flush as you looked away. You could tell him partially the truth.

"Yes, there is, but I don't think he likes me back."

Hassleberry: "Oh, I bet he does."

You shook your head and looked at him from the corner of your eye; his gaze was downcast into the fire. You then automatically thought of something and brightened up a little. You laughed lightly and realised your stupidity. Hassleberry looked at you oddly and you smiled brightly at him.

"For once in my life I've been wrong. I can't believe how stupid I've been."

You laughed again and calmed down, staring Hassleberry in the eyes.

"Asking me to come out, doing something nice for me, making a little small talk and gliding in if I liked anyone. I think I get what's going on. You used my own thing against me. So the girl you like is me."

Hassleberry: "You're good Misawa."

He smiled lightly as you did to him. You then realised what you said after that, clearly he did as well as he pressed his lips gently onto yours. You accepted it and pressed yours against his own also. It was pure bliss to you and you didn't want it to end. Eventually though, it did and he took a hold of your hand.

Hassleberry: "So do you still think this guy doesn't like you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he does."

You grinned and kissed him once again on the lips for a few seconds before something wet hit your head. You looked up and noticed it had begun to rain. Small beads made their way over Hassleberry's and your own face and body as you made your way up to the balcony where there was shelter. Hassleberry placed his arms around you, to keep you warm since you were still in nothing but your pyjamas as you smiled up at him.

Hassleberry: "Another thing you love, the rain."

"Yeah, but this is November rain. And I'll always remember it as the special time we got together."


End file.
